


My Dearest, Connor

by thesquidliesthuman



Series: Original Characters Doing Original Things [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, alex and connor in the 1930s, an english project, that im now publishing, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidliesthuman/pseuds/thesquidliesthuman
Summary: "Do you think losing people in shelters is going to become a pattern? That seems to be the way things are going. We got to the shelter, and Brendon “fell asleep”. Dead before the doc even got a chance to see what was going on. Iz has been sick now too since the last time I wrote. Let's hope the same fate doesn’t befall her. Though to be totally honest, I can’t say I’d be very surprised if she did. I’ll see if I can get her to go a little bit further, but I doubt it. It seems I’ll be stuck here for a little while. The shelter’s cozy, at least. The people who work here are kind, for the most part. Lots of them are eyeing me, they probably think it’s strange I didn’t react when Brendon passed. Ah well, either Iz agrees to get back on the road or we wait until she’s gone."-----------Alex writes to Connor in the trying times of the 1930s dust bowl. Otherwise known as that English project I mentioned on Tumblr.





	My Dearest, Connor

March 25, 1931

My Dearest, Connor, 

Hey there, I know it’s been quite a while. I haven’t been able to bring myself to really talk to you. I’m 31 now, hair still in its dark Errol Flynn. I still got the “giraffe figure”, as you loved to put it. Eyes haven’t changed since you’ve last seen them, still the same mud. Though Brendon says they seem to have changed some. The only thing about me that’s really changed is that you’re gone. I’ve been trying to find a positive, someway to move on. I could only really come up with the fact it’s easier to hide what we were than what we are. All the animals are still around, well, except for Ruth. She lived a good life though. I know she was your favorite. However, as you always said, with the loss of one comes another. I named him Connor, just for you. 

I really wish you could be here with me but at the same time… hm, I’m not sure how to put this.  I’d never say I’m glad you’re gone, no, I’m just glad you don’t have to try to figure out what to do. However, that does leave me and the others, which  _ of course _ is going over  _ fantastically _ . To inform you of what’s going on, there’s been an awful drought- folks have been calling it the dust bowl- that’s been blowing through and drying out farmland. We’ve been doing everything we can to keep this farm going that you and I built up together after your parents passed. Although M has been insistent on working only through prayer, hopefully, we can make it through.

Signed, Your Only Alex

 

April 2, 1931

My Dearest, Connor,

I’ve never considered myself to be a religious man, of this you’re aware. I will say that in times like these that sometimes it does feel like you and possibly a higher being are watching out for me- you know that I don’t necessarily do a good job of that myself. Coupled with the fact that what M was doing must have worked somehow because the farm’s still fertile. We’ve still got her, doll, I honestly couldn’t be happier. Well- you know what I mean, right? Happiest I could be without you. I’ve still got our farm, baby. Maybe this will all turn out okay. Maybe the dust bowl will just blow right over us and I can keep this piece of you with me. 

Signed, Your Only Alex

 

April 3, 1931

My Dearest, Connor,

Damn farm dried up. I’m so sorry, but we’re gonna have to sell the house and go to California. At least that’s what Iz is saying. I really was hoping we could stay here in Colorado. I’m sure we could find some way to keep from leaving here but she says that “it is of utmost importance that we leave  _ now,  _ Alex .” I hate her damn northerner city accent, now more than ever. It’s  _ our  _ house, I don’t see why she gets to use her fancy words to decide how long we stay there; but, it seems the others agree with her. I’ll try to get as much as I can for it, make it worth it. Maybe I can get a good price for the car, and we can live off of that until this hellscape clears itself up. I can keep the house, just for you. If we can just hold on a little bit until I can get a buyer. I’ll do the best I can, just for you.

Signed, Your Only Alex

 

April 4, 1931   
My Dearest, Connor,

I can’t believe M thought I’d be willing to sell my ring. It’s outright ridiculous. She felt that the money we had gotten from both the house and the car- around $260- wouldn’t be enough to sustain us. We aren’t paying for gas, we’re really just paying for food; which is better off than most people around here. I don’t know how much she thinks we’re going to eat on the way to California, where we’ve decided to head in search of jobs. Considering Brendon seems to know how to catch things and there are still some creeks around, we could easily go a few days without spending a dime.

Signed, Your Only Alex

 

April 9, 1931

My Dearest, Connor, 

Although you would never approve of it, we may have stolen a car. We wouldn’t have if Iz didn’t claim we needed to. The only reason I agreed was that Brendon hasn’t been looking the best as of late. I hope it's not too serious. I don’t think we could handle that right now. We’ve been on the road for a while, stopping at some soup kitchens along the way. It does seem that we might have to stop at some form of shelter soon for Brendon, I don’t think sleeping in the car will really help his condition improve. We’ll do what we can, although it seems that in these times just doing all we can isn’t really enough. You know what happened with the house, the farm, and the original car. I hope you’re doing better than us, wherever you are.

Signed, Your Only Alex

 

April 12, 1931

My Dearest, Connor,

Do you think losing people in shelters is going to become a pattern? That seems to be the way things are going. We got to the shelter, and Brendon “fell asleep”. Dead before the doc even got a chance to see what was going on. Iz’s been sick now too since the last time I wrote. Let's hope the same fate doesn’t befall her. Though to be totally honest, I can’t say I’d be very surprised if she did. I’ll see if I can get her to go a little bit further, but I doubt it. It seems I’ll be stuck here for a little while. The shelter’s cozy, at least. The people who work here are kind, for the most part. Lots of them are eyeing me, they probably think it’s strange I didn’t react when Brendon passed. Ah well, either Iz agrees to get back on the road or we wait until she’s gone.

Signed, Your Only Alex

 

April 15, 1931

My Dearest, Connor,

Iz is gone now too. I guess it’s just me. I hope I can make it to California on my own but that hopes dwindling. I don’t really see a point in trying to get there anymore. Why should I try to get any farther when I’ll probably just end up in a shelter like the rest of our friends? I might as well just stay here, we haven’t left since Brendon passed. Right now I wish I had tried to convince M to stay with us. Maybe then I wouldn’t feel as alone right now. The car broke down a while back, so all I really can do is walk until I can’t walk anymore and pray I don’t lose myself to my own thoughts. Damn, I really do miss you. I’d ask you how things are but you couldn’t really answer. 

Signed, Your Only Alex

 

April 18, 1931

My Dearest, Connor,

I’ve made it about three more days, as you can see. I’ve stopped at a nice little soup kitchen and I’m making sure to get my fill. I’ve sort of… run out of money. I guess M was right. Ah well, I’m still not selling it. I’ll make it a few days off of what I can find. I’ve got water, which is really all I need as long as I get some good sleep, right?

Signed, Your Only Alex

 

April 1931

My Dearest, Connor,

Remember when I said I’d make it off of what I could find? I haven’t found anything in days, or at least I think so. It’s been hard to keep track of time. I’ve been on a long desert patch and there’s next to nothing around here. I’m almost out of water… Connor, my dearest, I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you soon. We can finally reunite, after all these years. In a place free of judgment and peering eyes, we won’t be arrested or beat for just being ourselves. Is it selfish to say I can’t wait?

Signed, Your Only Alex


End file.
